There are numerous designs for microthrusters. FIG. 1 is related art of a conventional microthruster system 100. In FIG. 1, indium reservoir 108 supplies indium (or molten indium) 106 as a fuel source when heated. Molten indium 106 of FIG. 1 flows across silicon substrate 102 and up to silicon emitter tips 104 creating indium emission plumes 112, which flow through extractor grids 110.
By using molten indium 106, droplets, indium ions, or mixtures thereof may be created depending on the voltage. Also, depending on the geometry of emitter tips 104, molten indium 106 will flow by way of capillarity.
Thus, rather than using indium, an alternative microthruster system with an alternative fuel source may be beneficial.